Conventionally, a known fuel vapor leakage detection device is configured to detect leakage of fuel vapor from a fuel tank and/or from a canister, which adsorbs fuel vapor caused in the fuel tank. The fuel vapor leakage detection device includes a pump, a connection pipe, a pressure sensor, an air filter, and/or the like. The pump pressurizes or depressurizes an interior of a fuel tank and/or a canister. The connection pipe connects the fuel tank, the canister, and the pump with each other. The pressure sensor detects pressure in the fuel tank and/or the canister. The air filter captures foreign matter contained in air drawn with the pump from the atmosphere. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a fuel vapor leakage detection device including a pump, which is connected with a canister through two connection pipes.
(Patent Document 1)
Publication of unexamined Japanese patent application No. 2007-32523
The fuel vapor leakage detection device disclosed in Patent Document 1 depressurizes an interior of a fuel tank and/or the canister by using one of the two connection pipes and detects leakage of fuel vapor from the fuel tank and/or the canister. Therefore, the one connection pipe is formed to enable to flow vapor in a relatively small quantity under high differential pressure. In addition, the other of the two connection pipes is used to pressurize the interior of the canister and to supply fuel vapor in the canister to an intake pipe, which is connected to an internal combustion engine. Therefore, the other connection pipe is formed to enable to flow vapor in a relatively large quantity under low differential pressure. In a case where a singular pump is employed to move vapor to two connection pipes, which cause different pressure losses, the performance of the pump may be determined according to the specification of the connection pipe, which causes greater pressure loss. Therefore, in a case where the pump is used to the connection pipe, which causes smaller pressure loss, the pump may not move vapor efficiently even though the pump consumes a large power.